PROJECT SUMMARY - Administrative Core This University of Vermont COBRE will be focused on Translational Research to Prevent and Control Global Infectious Diseases. Abbreviated as ?The TGIR Center? (Translational Global Infectious Diseases Research), the Center's mission will be to integrate a novel multi-disciplinary research team of biomedical and mathematical/computational scientists, including four talented junior faculty. This team will work toward novel and impactful research to diminish the burden of globally-important infectious diseases and to bridge the culture gaps between the biologic and mathematical/computational fields of biomedical research. The Administrative Core (AC) of the TGIR COBRE will be its administrative and intellectual hub. The processes of the AC will include organization and scheduling, strategic planning, tracking milestones and metrics, and financial management and reporting. The core will manage and assess all TGIR center features, including educational components, the two research cores (Human and Population Research; Mathematical and Computational Predictive Modeling), the mentoring and career development program, assessment of junior faculty progress and hiring/replacement of faculty. Innovative features include a 2:1 (mentor: junior faculty) mentoring plan, a predictive modeling ?Brains Trust,? a visiting scholar seminar series, and ?Research Navigator? consultations. The administrative team of the AC is an experienced and knowledgeable team with an established history of careful management, leadership and collaboration.